Sisters of Action
by Blade Shine
Summary: Two friends are thrown into Lord of the Rings. Their they find friends in a human and an elf.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Angie and Mandi. My friend owns Shira. Before you read my story I hope you take time to read this. It's my first LotR story that crosses over with our world so forgive me if some details are not exactly as they are supposed to be. I understand that some flames are meant to help but please don't try to make it sound too much like I'm an uneducated moron. I have read the first book and part of the second but being a senior has turned out to be way more hectic than last years seniors let on. I only ask that you bear with me and I welcome any elvish words and ideas you may have.

"speech"

'thought'

/elvish/

"Michael! NO!" Angie woke, covered in a cold sweat. "Whoa! That was a very…unusual dream. What time is it?" She asked herself as she glanced at the clock.'9:00…geez'

"Ang are you ok? I heard you yelling." Shira, Angies' best friend, asked as she entered the room.

"Yeah…it was just a bad dream." Angie replied as she stood up.

"Must have been. You haven't yelled for your brother in over 8 months."

"Yeah…it was…weird."

"Well…what happened?" Shira asked as she helped Angie straighten her bed.

"It…it was the day Michael died."

"Oh Ang…I'm sorry…"

"No…it's alright. I've moved on…it's just weird that I had it after all this time."

"It's what your bro woulda wanted…for you to move on that is. Maybe you had it because tomorrow's the anniversary."

"Ya…you're probably right. Well…shall we go bug Ashley and Lauren?" Angie asked as she placed the last pillow on the bed.

"Oh hell ya! It's not Saturday without finding a new way to torture those two lazies awake."

"Yeah…I bet their still asleep. How shall we wake them this morning?" Angie asked as the two left the room.

"Oh! Do you still have that giant rubber snake I gave you last April fools?" Shira asked, with an evil grin.

"Yeah! You got that giant spider I got you?"

"Yup…ok…let's gett'em!"

As the two left the house they failed to notice the figure in the shadows watching them.

"Into a land they wish to see

Transport them now through time and space

The destination, Middle Earth

To see the creatures they desire most."

AS the figure finished a light engulfed Angie and Shira and they disappeared.

MWAHAHA! My first ever CLIFFI!...sorry…I got carried away. NE Who…please review. I've already got chapter 2 written I just have to type and post. I promise chapter 2 is in Middle Earth. Chapter 1 was just kinda there to work my way towards the world jump. NEWAY!...Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ow…"Angie groaned as she sat up. When they were transported, the portal had thrown them out from four feet in the air, successfully knocking the air out of Shira, and causing Angie to hurt her ankle.

"Ang…are you ok?" Shira asked as she sucked in air, trying to catch her breath.

"Ya…I think I sprained my ankle though."

"What happened?" Shira asked as she sat up.

"I dunno…last I remember there was this bright light. And now we're lying on the ground in a forest or something." Angie replied, holding her ankle. "We should try to find out where we are."

"Ok…here, let me help you up." Shira offered as she held out her hand and pulled Angie up, then helped her steady herself.

"Yup…shall we?"

Shira laughed as the two slowly made their way through the forest. A blond man watched the two for a while before he decided to make his presence known.

"Don't move! Who are you and why are you here."

"HOLY SHIT! Where the HELL did you come from?" Angie yelled as she jumped, successfully losing her grip on Shiras' shoulder and falling down.

The man raised an eyebrow and looked to the startled pair.

"You didn't hear him? But you're the hardest person to sneak up on!.." Shira said as she once again helped Angie stand up.

"I was too focused on walking with as little pain as necessary. Besides…he's an elf." She replied as she nervously eyed him.

"Are you sure?" Shira asked.

"Yes…" Angie replied before she turned back to him. "We mean no harm…we aren't sure where we are and you obviously do…My name is Angie and this is Shira."

"My name is Legolas…and you are in the borders of Rivendell." Legolas said as he slightly lowered his bow. "What are you? You look human but your clothing is very…unusual."

Angie looked at Shira a moment then turned back to Legolas. "Fear not master elf…we are human.

"Where do you come from?"

"Los Angeles." Shira replied before she could stop herself. 'Oh crap! I screwed up and now we're gonna die.'

"Where is this Loss Angelees? I've never heard of such a place." Legolas asked as he put his bow away.

"Well…let's just say it's not from around here." Angie replied as she closed her eyes in pain.

"Very well…"Legolas began as he looked at her. "come…we should get you to Imladris."

"Wait…Imladris? I thought you said we were in the borders of Rivendell?" Angie asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.

"They are one in the same…it is just better known as Imladris to the elves." Legolas replied as he moved to stand on the other side of her. He wound his arm around her waist and put her arm over his shoulders. "You are very tall for a human girl."

'Grrr…I'm such an idiot… I've seen the movies…I should have already known that Imladris and Rivendell are the same.' Angie thought, then when she realized he was talking to her she immediately zoned back in. "Yeah…I uh…get told that a lot. The heighth runs in my family." Angie replied as she draped her other arm across Shira's shoulder.

The three slowly continued on their way through the forest. But after two hours of walking, Angie had had enough.

"Stop…STOP…I have to take a break…it just hurts so bad." Angie said as the group stopped, and she sat on the ground.

"Ok. We will rest here for a while." Legolas said as he went to sit against a tree.

"Spiffy." Angie replied as she flopped onto her back.

As Angie rested Legolas inspected his bow, while Shira explored the surrounding trees, making sure she could still see him. She returned a few minutes later as Legolas was standing up. She walked over to Angie and looked at her friend.

"She fell asleep." Legolas said as he knelt next to her.

"She had a nightmare last night. She's probably exhausted." Shira replied.

"Then we will let her rest." Legolas said as he moved to lift Angie.

"Are you sure? She can get pretty heavy…she landed on me once."

"It will be alright." Legolas assured her as he cradled Angie in his arms. "Come…we should reach Rivendell within the hour."

Ok….for those of you who have decided to bear with me and read the next chapter…

FREE CYBER COOKIES FOR ALL!

I spent 2 hours typing this so I could have it posted in time for the thanksgiving holidays. I will try to have chapter 3 posted when the short vacation is over. Probably around the 28th…unless the computer decides to be mean. Well anyway…hope you enjoyed this chapter…Happy Thanksgiving.

11/21/05


End file.
